


losing you is something i hope to never know

by neytah



Series: gay thea au [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Fem!Roy, past thea/laurel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytah/pseuds/neytah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea is lost after her falling out with Laurel. Enter Raven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	losing you is something i hope to never know

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so this is a continuation of my laurel/thea fic. so thea is aged up, 24. and instead of working at laurel's law firm, she works filing papers at the police station(it's not really relevant to the story, she just doesn't work with laurel). and um, yeah, hope you like it :)  
> and if you haven't read _your arms are the only home i know_ , basically, Laurel and Thea saw eachother over the time Oliver was gone, Laurel ended it.

Thea's had a lot of hookups post-Laurel. It's much easier to avoid Oliver's invading eyes when he's looking in all the wrong places--specifically, the clubs for where girls like girls. She's usually to drunk to remember, just flash memories of her tongue deep in a stranger's cunt, or a deep red mark on her neck that she has to cover up the following morning.

But when she gets busted for vertigo, getting wasted in gay bars is out of the question. And seeing Laurel at the trial, getting her that deal to volunteer with her dad at the department, makes her wanna get wasted and forget more than ever.

Raven Harper is everything Laurel Lance is not. She's misfortune and misery, she's anger and spite and hot as fuck, Thea can't resist. Thea drops charges for the purse snatching, not only because of her sob story, but the thought of that smirk that she wants between her legs.

The same smirk she sees when the door opens to Raven's trailer.

"Whata you want?" Raven asks. "You want your purse back?"

"Are you gay?"

Thea's bluntness, for a moment, takes Raven aback. But she recovers quickly, back to her snarky facade.

"So you let me go because you wanna fuck me? And you'll get me arrested again if I don't?"

"No." Thea says, swaying foot to foot. "Only if you wanna."

Raven contemplates, maintaining her all too sexy smirk. She nods.

"Okay. But only cuz you're hot."

Raven kisses hard and rough, nothing like Laurel ever did. She was always soft and gentle, warm like a nice cup of tea, but Raven is brash and angled, a fire burning against her nerve endings. And as Raven pulls Thea's legs around her waist, shoving her against the wall, Thea decides she likes this _much_ better.

So maybe Thea was extremely sex deprived when she first showed up at Raven's doorstep. She was desperate, horny after a month long dry spell while being tied up at the station. But yet, Thea comes back, again and again. There's something so addictive about Raven that keeps her coming back for more. Thea tells herself she won't get attached, not like last time.

But she does.

When Raven opens the door with a black eye and a broken lip, Thea's heart drops.

"What happened?"

"It's nothing." It's not nothing.

Raven halfheartedly bats away Thea's help, lets her clean up and worry over her wounds like an overly concerned mother.

No one's ever cared for her like Thea is.

"You need to stop this," Thea says, " I can get you a job-"

"I don't want your charity." Raven scoffs. "This is how people like me live. This what we have to do to survive."

"It doesn't have to be like this-"

 "Get out!"

Raven can see the tears welling up in Thea's eyes when she storms out.

Raven didn't think she'd feel overwhelming guilt from making Thea cry.

She does.

Thea goes to Ollie's club. She knows she'll get in trouble with him later, but she can't bring herself to care now, breaking into the alcohol stash. Because she's done it again, let her feelings get the best of her and let herself fall. How could she be so stupid again? She's a few sips in when she turns on the news.

No.

no no no no no

Thea runs upstairs, to Oliver and Tommy, into Ollie's arms, because Raven's been captured by that madman, she's on that screen. Ollie runs off, and Thea is left, crying in Tommy's arms because there's nothing she can do to help Raven, but watch those scared eyes looking into the camera. There's nothing she can do.

The words come out of her mouth without coercion.

"I shouldn't. Just do it. Kill me."

Thea wants to reach out, through that screen, to comfort her, to hold her, to tell Raven that she loves her.

But she can't.

So she sobs into Tommy's chest, waiting for the inevitable to happen and praying it won't come.

It doesn't.

When the feed goes dark, and the media reveals that Raven is still alive, they rush to the scene in Tommy's car. And there's Raven, saved by the hood, siting by an ambulance. Shaken up, a bit worse for the wear. But alive. Her eyes light up when she see Thea.

Thea's sure she looks like a mess, makeup running down her face. But she's so happy. And feeling Raven's arms around her is all she needs.

Looking back, Oliver has joined Tommy, watching from behind police lines.

"That's your brother, innit," Raven says. Thea nods. "Would you be mad if I kissed you right now?"

No. Because right now, none of that matters. So Thea kisses her right there, in the midst of EMTs and detectives and all these other people who dont matter.

_I thought I lost you._


End file.
